


Old Guy

by namenlos



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Gen, Human Daft Punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namenlos/pseuds/namenlos
Summary: Just a little idea I had. Guy gets old and Thomas plays nurse.





	Old Guy

Starring Guillaume Emmanuel de Homem-Christo and Thomas Bangalter

My name is Guillaume Emmanuel de Homem-Christo. That’s quite a mouthful, so I just go by Guy. I’m 43 years old, but I don’t really show my age. I’ve still got all my hair. No grays. I’ve even lost some weight over the years. But, guess what? Old Guy has arthritis. Yup. Ironically, I started to get it right after I turned 40. My finger knuckles are the worst, but I also have it in my other joints. The affliction doesn’t affect my ability to mix or play music, thank fuck. But often when I’m working I will sit there rubbing my painfully tender knuckles.

“You okay?” my longtime best friend and musical partner, Thomas Bangalter, asks.

“I’m fine,” I tell him. “It’s just the arthritis.”

“Merde*,” he whispers in response. “Is there anything I can do to help…?” 

(*shit)

I shrug. “Rub my knuckles for me, it makes my hands hurt when I do it myself.”

So Thomas sits there with me, my hands in his, rubbing my knuckles. Good man, that Thomas. If he wasn’t already married, I’d snatch him up myself. Hah.

“Better?” he asks, after massaging my hands for a good while.

“Oui, merci*.”

(*yes, thanks)

Thomas smiles. “Let’s do something fun. We’ve been plugging away at this song all day.”

“What do you have in mind?”

Thomas shrugged. “Bar? Couple of drinks?”

“Sure, why not?”

\---

Another time while we were working, my left shoulder was stiff and hurting. I swung my arm to and fro, trying to loosen it up. 

“Shoulder bugging you?” Thomas asked.

“Yeah, fucker hurts.”

“Here, let me help you.” Thomas took hold of my wrist and elbow, and began moving my arm around. Good ol’ range of motion. Thomas should have been a nurse.

I winced when he moved my arm the wrong way. “Casse-toi*, that fucking hurt!”

(*Fuck off)

“Sorry, I’ll stop,” Thomas apologized. “But are you feeling any better?”

“Some,” I admitted. “I think it’s always going to hurt. My doctor said there are calcium deposits in there.”

“Merde.”

\---

One time, I had been sitting at the mixing board for too long, and my left hip began to hurt. I got up and tried to do some stretching. It wasn’t helping.

“What’s wrong?” Thomas asked.

“My hip. Sat too long, I guess. Just need to stretch it a little.”

“Lie down on the sofa,” Thomas instructed. “I’ll help you.”

I did as he said, grateful that Thomas was practically my physical therapist.

“Is it the left one?” Thomas questioned.

“Oui.”

He supported my knee and ankle, moving my leg around. The stretching felt glorious. He lifted my leg straight up and pushed my knee against my chest. With him also leaning over me, you have no idea what that looked like.

“Mon Dieu*, that feels good.” I praised. “Where did you even learn how to do this?”

(*My God)

Thomas shrugged. “I used to care for my elderly grandmother before she passed. She was bedridden and immobile, and the motions really helped her.”

“You’re a good man, Thomas,” I gushed. “Push my knee against me again, that felt so good.”

Thomas did, but then he lost his balance. Of course he fell right on top of me, my left leg still pressed against my chest. Now it really looked like we were up to no good!

“Get off, Thomas!” I groaned. “This looks suspiciously like sex! Merde!”

Thomas blushed and quickly got up. “I-I didn’t mean to!” Thomas only stuttered when he was excited or flustered. Or perhaps both.

I laughed. “Anyone could walk in and get the wrong idea, Thomas! But merci, you really helped me a lot.” I got up and sat back down at the mixer. “Now, let’s kill this song, shall we?”


End file.
